


How to: DTR

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, its kinder fluffy and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we dating?<br/>Are we fucking?<br/>Are we best friends?<br/>Are we something between that?<br/>I wish we never fucked and I mean that.<br/>...but not really because I think you say the nastiest shit in bed and it's fucken awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to: DTR

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about google translated languages even more so i dont know Italian im ....  
> if you want to properly translate or correct anything they are all at the bottom of this work.  
> this is for reaching 200 followers on my tumblr blog

Neptune had been talking on his scroll for what seemed like an hour maybe longer, Sun had been watching him intently from when he started talking in his native tongue and he could feel his pants feel smaller by the second he flopped onto neptunes bed with a sigh.

“No Mama! I don't need to talk to Babbo I need to get back to school work.” Neptune sighed softly, he's been trying to end the phone call. “Yeah I know, ti amo anch'io.” He smiled softly as he hanged up. “Finally...” Neptune whispered his accent still lingering on his tongue.

“Do you have to study?” Sun smiled softly looking over at Neptune.

“Yeah Sun I’m going to study...” Neptune smiled softly walking to his bedside table.

“But Neppers...” Sun whispered his lower lip jutted out into a small pout and he started to do his puppy dog eyes.

“You didn't let me finish.” Neptune placed his scroll down and turned back to Sun. “I need to study your body...” He leant down slowly his lips met sun's with a slow but firm kiss. Sun pulled him down into his lap roughly, Neptune pushed up against Sun's chest pushing his shirt down slowly. Neptune kissed to Sun's ear he tugged softly on his lobe softly before whispering. “Ho intenzione di scoparti in questo materasso e lasciare segni ovunque così la gente sa che sei il mio.”

Sun let out a breathy moan as he kissed down his neck softly. “Shit Neptune...” Sun mumbled. Neptune knew that speaking in his native tongue got Sun off in a way that made him moan wantonly, Neptune pushed him down onto the mattress and kissing back up to suckle a trail of hickeys down his neck. Sun's nimble fingers threaded into Neptune's hair with a small whine he bucked his hips up against neptunes waist trying to create some friction in his pants. Neptune groaned softly pulling away to tug off his singlet, he slowly leans back down kissing Sun sweetly before pulling away waiting for Sun to open his eyes.

When Sun opened his eyes he saw how duck and lustful Neptunes blue eyes were.

“Ti piace l'idea di che tu non ognuno fatto che sei mio e fatto che urlare il mio nome quando venite dappertutto te stesso, Scommetto che che persino pensiate a me quando si tocca il vostro sé voi non?” Neptune whispered running a hand down his thigh softly pausing at the tight bump at the centre. Neptune brushed his hand softly across his throbbing dick before he popped the button of his pants pulling his pants and under wear down and off of his legs Neptune licked his lips softly, Sun has such a pretty dick the way it curves, it's length, it's girth it was one of Neptune’s favourite things to suck on. His favourite lolliepop of sorts.

Neptune smirked up at Sun for a moment before licking up his dick softly, which caused sun to start spewing profanities but when he saw neptune wriggling out of his pants Sun lent up on his elbows to watch him licking his lips he watched neptune crawl up him slowly. Sun pulled him the rest of the way and their lips met in a hungry kiss, Sun never wanted to move from this spot with Neptune  between his legs teasing him with his thighs with his fingers, Sun wrapped a hand around Neptune’s dick, he brushed his thumb over the tip which caused Neptune to let out a needy whine.

“Like that Neptune?” Sun asked as he watched Neptune reached over him and fumble around looking for a condom and lube. Sun snuggled into Neptune’s neck nibbling and suckling at it enjoying Neptunes little groans as he does so. Neptune pulled away as he started to tug open the condom and pull it on before lathering up his fingers with lube, He kissed up sun's chest softly letting Sun's legs rest on his shoulders he slowly pushed a finger into Sun's ass. “Shit!” Sun moaned as he felt Neptune tease another finger against him. “Neptune...” Sun mumbled arching off of the bed as neptune inserted the second finger Neptunes fingers pushed in and out of Sun at a painfully slow pace, Sun started to thrust against him as Neptune searched for his prostate and when he found it he smiled watching Sun moan Neptune’s name in between profanities.

“Ti piace quello eh? Voi cazzo le mie dita? Sei quasi pronto per me di scoparti fino a non si può camminare.” Neptune whispered while adding another finger to stretch him out fully before pulling his fingers out. Sun whimpered and wriggled his hips missing the feeling of being filled.

“Nep please….” Sun whispered out wriggling his hips.

“Se insisti.” Neptune mumbled into Sun’s chest he pulled away to thrust slowly into Sun who arched against him moaning.

“Neptune...” Sun whimpered as he started to thrust roughly against him, and his name was his mantra as Neptune wrapped a hand around him as he wrapped his hand around Sun's cock to rub him as neptune peppered kisses up sun's neck and along his jaw.

“l Adoro quando gridare mio nome ed stringere intorno al mio cazzo di spessa come ho spinta dentro e fuori di voi, merda Sun.” Neptune moaned out as sun started to buck his hip up against his own.

“I’m so fucken close Nep...” Sun whispered, Neptune speed up his thrusts each thrust hitting his prostate, his hand was moving in time with his thrusts.

“Andare avanti Sun, vieni, fare un pasticcio dappertutto voi stessi” Neptune whispered before kissing to his mouth.

Sun chased the high that was being given to him and he came all over his chest with Neptune right behind him. Neptune littered Sun's face with little kisses before he pulled back and out of Sun.

“Come on we should get you cleaned up.” Neptune smiled his voice still holding his accent from the palette of another language  softly kissing Sun's nose, but sun was just too blissed out to think.

 

A few weeks later Sun had been stressing about what they were he was fiddling with his scroll. “I should just text him to find out.” Sun whispered to himself, while unlocking his phone he sent a flood of texts to Neptune.

 

**Are we dating?**

**Are we fucking?**

**Are we best friends?**

**Are we something between that?**

**I wish we never fucked and I mean that.**

**...but not really because I think you say the nastiest shit in bed and it's fucken awesome.**

 

Neptune smiled softly when he opened his phone to see a flood of texts from Sun questioning what they were. he hit the call button before he even gave it a second thought, and waited for the click of an answer.

“Hello Yellow.” Sun said cheerily into the phone.

“Boyfriends. we are boyfriends.” Neptune laughed into the phone softly. “You also don't want to know the stuff I say to you over the phone i don't trust you not to jack off on the phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the translations of what neptune said in order.  
> "i'm going to fuck you into this mattress and leave marks everywhere so people know you're mine"  
> "you like the idea of that don't you everybody knowing you're mine and knowing you scream my name when you come all over yourself, I bet you even think of me when you touch your self dont you?"  
> “You like that huh? you fucking my fingers? you're almost ready for me to fuck you till you can't walk”  
> “if you insist”  
> "l love it when you scream my name and clench around my thick dick as i thrust in and out of you, shit Sun"
> 
>  
> 
> so if you want to send a prompt my way drop it off [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> and i probably wont be writing smut for a few weeks/months.  
> love you readers  
> hatzy


End file.
